callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasili Konstantinovich Nevsky
Sgt. Vasili Konstantinovich Nevsky is a Russian soldier who fought int he World War II from 1926-1947 who has many experience. Early life Vasili Konstantinovich Nevsky was born in Stalingrad 1989. His father, Konstantin, is a Red Army sergeant and his squad likes to visits Vasili. One of Konstantin's squad is a sniper named Vasili Zatsyev and told Vasili about war and sniping. Months after that, Vasili Zatsyev was shot by an enemy sniper and his nemesis in an sniper duel, the Wehrmacht sniper, Edwin Konig. 5 years after that his father's squad along with his father died by mortar fire. That grew Vasili's war spirit. Military career Vasili joined the Red Army in 1926. He is stationed in Prussia defending the civilians from the Luftwaffe. His squad, led by Sgt. Antonov Zakhaev, a machine gunner who likes to be called Viktor, Pvt. Mikhail Kalashnikov that built his own gun from an enemy intel prototype called the Wunderwaffe:STG-44 and named it the AK-25 but it sucks. He wants to redesign and manufacture it for Russia, however. His best friend, Pvt. Reznov who likes to taught him about mercy-killing. He carries a PPSh-41 and a machete. Vasili prefers silence over brutal, however. One time he saved his sergeant by sniping his pistol. Later in 1931, Vasili became a sniper stationed in Stalingrad. He is given a Mosin-Nagant and upgrade it into semi-auto just like Mikhail Kalsahnikov taught him and wrapped the barrel with cloth as a flash hider like Viktor did and he always brought a machete just like Reznov. Vasili did great as a sniper. In 1937, he made a record of more than 600 comfirmed killcount including over 50 enemy snipers and 14 high-ranked SS officer. But in 1938, Vasili's arm is shot by an enemy sniper. He sliced the sniper eventually then collapsed. Then he is treated at a bunker in Stalingrad. In 1941, his arms are okay, but he loses the ability to snipe, so he use his old PPSh-41 and his knife. The Red Army gave him the Golden marksman badge and a promotion to sergeant. He and his squad then reached Seelow heights in 1945. Thenhe captured a train station to Berlin. In April 26th, he and the 3rd Shock Army reaches Pankow and burned the place to the ground. He later secured the Reichstag and treated a soldier named Dimitri Petrenko who is said to have planted the flag in the Reichstag. After war In May 6th 1945, his squad and other soliders had a party in Berlin. He met Mikhail, who said to have upgrade the gun and called it the AK-45, Viktor, Reznov, Antonov, and many more. He even tasted vodka for the first time which he never drink before to stay focus sniping. After the war, all Red Army soldier leaves Germany back to the motherland and become heroes, but Vasili never showed up. He bought an apartemen tnear Berlin over-looking the Reichstag and live there with his PPSh and his vodka. He later became a drunkard.